PPC Wiki
... to PPC Wiki, the wiki about the Protectors of the Plot Continuum that ! since December 2007! What is the PPC? The Protectors of the Plot Continuum, or PPC, is a fictional organization dedicated to the extermination of badfic. It is a consensual reality based on the writings of its members, known as PPCers or Boarders, but most especially on the original PPC series by Jay and Acacia. PPCers find poorly written fanfiction and write humorous, parodic stories, called missions, in which PPC agents go into the fanfic and fix the bad stuff. Read more... :D'awww, lookit the newbie! So brand-spanking new, all keen and shiny and stuff... :Wait, what? Ahem. Welcome, newcomer! What brings you to our neck of the woods? If you're looking to join the PPC, you should go introduce yourself on the PPC Posting Board. That's where we hang. This is just where we keep track of all the various crazy things our members get up to—and believe me, that's a lot of crazy. There are a few things that we routinely ask new people to read when they join up. If you want to get a jump on it, here they are: # The Original Series by Jay and Acacia. This is the series on which all the rest of this is based. # The PPC Constitution, which applies equally on the Board, on the wiki, in the IRC room, and anywhere else you choose to represent the community. You can sign it here! # If you're planning to write PPC stories, please see the Permission article. Not joining? If you're not planning to join up, you're probably here for one of two reasons: # You heard of us somewhere and had an attack of curiosity, or # One of us sporked one of your stories. In the case of number one, hi there! Feel free to look around all you like. If you have any questions and can't find answers, feel free to swing by the Board and ask us. In the case of number two, you may be wondering why this happened. Well, we've come prepared with this handy FAQ. That should pretty much cover all the bases, but if not, you're also welcome to drop by the Board and ask about it. We promise not to bite. Introduced yourself on the Board? Been showered with lots of virtual gifts? Excellent! You're officially a PPC Boarder. What would you like next? More information, please! It can be a little hard to navigate the currents of tradition and random silliness, so we've prepared some materials to help you out. These are them. * FAQ: The Board - this'll help you learn to use the Board if you're having trouble. * FAQ: For Newbies - this will help with general PPC questions that new people often have. If what you're looking for isn't answered here, just shout out on the Board. * Guide to the PPC - a companion to the above, this gives a more detailed history of the group and what we're all about. Planning to write PPC stories? Then also check these out: * Mission Writing Guide - companion to the FAQ for newbies and the Guide to the PPC, this handles mission-specific questions. * Slash-Sporking Guide - for those who like slash. More PPC stories, please! A voracious reader, eh? We love that. * For PPC missions by department, see the Complete List of PPC Fiction. * For PPC missions by continuum, see the Killed Badfic list or look up your fandom(s) in the Continua category. * For all sorts of additional PPC-related material, see the List of Everything PPC. If you're interested in contributing to the wiki, that's fantastic. Just ! I know, I know, Wikia says you don't have to have an account to edit, but we're a pretty tight community here, and nameless people messing around gives some of us the creeps. Signing up takes less than a minute, and all you need is a username—preferably the same as your penname on the Board, but if it's taken, using something else is okay. Before you edit, please read Neshomeh's , which contains important information about PPC Wiki's etiquette and style. For additional help, see Wikia's help site. Try using the sandbox page to experiment! If you've gotten Permission and you're ready to make pages for your characters and post your missions, see these pages: * * Posting New Mission Reports Need more to do? There's plenty! Take your pick: * Some good places to start editing are the lists of stub articles and articles that need work. * Alternatively, you could check the for short or dead-end articles, or check out the listing to see if you can contribute things we're missing, or anything else that takes your fancy. * To write a new article, visit . Good luck! Nominate next week's featured agent! ;August 27 *Eledhwen Elerossiel and Christianne Shieh teach Alexis Gilmore never to character-replace a high-functioning sociopath like Sherlock Holmes. ;August 26 * Priyala and Saline encounter one of Saline's old acquaintances. Also, a door is mentioned. ;August 21 *Sylvia and Natasha visit Gotham City to stop a Sue that's after The Riddler's heart in "Fetch Me the Sue-Repellant Spray". ;August 16 *Mittens, the Radioactive Moss Creature, Saxo Cruore and James Vulpes send a bunch of Vampires out of Narnia in "The Vampire, The Ice Queen and the Wardrobe" aka. "Enter the Fictionary". ;August 9 *Eledhwen Elerossiel and Christianne Shieh deal with the uncanonical sister of Irene Adler in "Last Smoke Before the Snow Storm". ;July 25 *Lana and Narav deal with a paradoxical water-dragon Sue in Wings and Water. ; July 28 * Priyala and Saline encounter a Sue who's bent on making a villain her pet. Bad idea. ; June 28 * Gaspard De Grasse delves into the horrors of the Rainbow Factory in "Thunder Run." ; May 27 * Anneli, Cindy, and Xanthus are inconvenienced by a Gary Stu that is ripping off Death Note in the Kung Fu Panda continuum in "... Of An Announced Brainwashing." ; May 2 * After a mission leaves Gremlin with a wound to her pride, she winds up in a sulk - much to the chagrin of a certain Nobody. ; April 28 * Nathan tells Ellipsia about his former partner, with details being revealed not only about him. ; April 27 * Sergio Turbo, Nikki Cherryflower, Corolla, Ari, and Tera team up to tackle a crossover between Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha and Harry Potter in "Legendary Illogic." ; April 15 * Sergio Turbo and Nikki Cherryflower deal with the latter's training by performing "A Very Awkward Exorcism" in Card Captor Sakura. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:PPC